Gracefully Falling
by GoneUntouched
Summary: Bella Swan can transform into a tiger, something in which she inherited from her father. She despises vampires, but when she meets a certain one with a crooked smile, can she learn to love him? New. T for language.


**A/N**: I listened to Howl by Florence and the Machine when I wrote this. Great song, I encourage you to listen to it. Edward is a little out of character, and Bella is very out of character. Don't hate.;) Pictures are on my profile.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

It was silent - too silent. All you could hear was my furious padding on the muddy floor, and the occasional growl that would escape when I heard something.

_What am I doing? _I didn't know. I didn't want this. I didn't _choose _this. I could have placed the blame on my dad. But it wasn't his fault either. It was nature. I skidded to a halt, my tail twitching eagerly. I let out a warning snarl, but it didn't phase the man behind the tree.

"Is the wittle kitty afraid?" His melodic voice taunted, echoing off the trunks of the surrounding forest. I hissed, my eyes darting around. It was a game - he was playing a game. His friends weren't too far behind, and soon they would be here. I could take them. Right? I started forming a plan in my mind. It was either flee or fight. I wasn't going to flee this time. I'd been doing that for years. It was time to end this.

I wasn't like other tigers_. _I despised when people would call me a cat, a simple feline. I was stronger, faster, _better. _I was tired of the ridiculing, the taunts and the games. I was tired of these hunters, these sick excuse of people - these vampires.

The man's red eyes stared at me as he revealed himself, his composure never wavering. He knew what he was doing. He'd been doing this all his life - his life as a vampire, that is. He lived for the hunt. Took pleasure in killing my kind. Making us suffer.

I let out a furious growl and pounced, my movements fluent and measured. He would act quickly. He moved swiftly to the right, and I changed my direction at the same time, landing on him with a loud _thump. _My face was mere inches from his, twisted in fury.

"_Goodbye James_." The voice was not my own - it was laced with venom, and it twisted together as a growl. I rarely spoke when I was in this form - the voice was just too foreign. I took a hold of his neck in my mouth and ripped it clean off, not giving him enough time to scream. I ripped him, limb from limb. I'd have done it slowly, savoring it, but his friends were coming. I needed to prepare.

I didn't know what would happen - I couldn't see the future, though in times like these, I wished I could. I morphed into my human form quickly, starting the fire off in a clearing. I ran quickly back and forth, dragging the body parts and flinging them into the flames. Purple smoke filled the air, and I could hear the raging scream from his mate.

I was surprised when I only heard the female approaching. I thought she would have brought the other ones. The newborns.

She caught me off guard for a quick second with her rash movement. She flung herself on me, scraping at me and taking a chunk of my arm in the process. I growled and kicked her off, circling her menacingly.

"You fucking _cat_," she spat, her eyes holding the tears that wouldn't fall. I gave her a smile before pouncing, tearing at anything I could. She let out an outraged scream as we battled. The movements were not planned, and far from graceful. It was unplanned and gruesome. She didn't get many swipes at me as I did her, but she managed to leave a decent sized slice on my chest. I had successfully removed her arm, ignoring her screams of protest. She knew that this was the end.

"They'll come for you," she added weakly, when I was nearly finished. "You won't stand a chance. Stay prepared, kitty. You never know when they're going to strike." She let out a laugh - an off the deep end sort of laugh. I finished her off, throwing the remaining pieces in the fire.

Her warning startled me a bit. I wasn't as scared as I should have been, but I was weary. Maybe it was time I gave Charlie a call. I ran to the abandoned cabin I had been staying at, morphing back quickly as I ran through the door.

"Took you a while," came a gruff voice and I jumped, sinking into a crouch. "Calm down there, Bells." I straightened up quickly as I realized who it was.

"Charlie." I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I was just going to call you."

"I know. I see you finished off the leaches." I nodded and took notice to the way his eyes hardened.

"There's more, though. A pack of newborns. She said they'd be coming." He nodded thoughtfully.

"I think…You should come live with me for a little while. It's too dangerous for your mom." I was quick to agree. Living with Renee was…unfulfilling? She kept me on a tight leash, and would never let me out for an occasional run. Charlie knew what I was. He understood the need to just go and run.

There wasn't much of my kind left. The vampires would hunt them for fun. Took pleasure in the game. Although not many vampire knew we existed, those who did came after us at any chance they had. We were a 'threat' as they say. They were more of a threat than us. _Their _species wasn't in danger of being extinct.

"Is Jacob still living in La Push?" I asked casually as we morphed and began running to the small house in Forks.

"_Yes_." His voice, too, was something I wasn't used to. It was dangerous - meant to scare off any unwanted creature. It could be used for two things - seduction and danger. We had to hunt every month or so to keep our strength. We would sometimes use our voice as tigers to reel the deer or elk in. Or, when we find our mate. Charlie still hadn't found his, and was doubting he ever would.

He slept with Renee because of the obvious reason, lust. Second, to keep our kind going. You didn't have to mate with another one of our kind to keep the generation going. It's said that when a vampire and a tiger mate, the baby will be the most powerful being to ever walk the earth. It's legend, of course, and no tiger ever has had the desire to sleep with a bloodsucker.

We arrived at Charlie's house in no time, considering our speed was faster than even a vampire. I changed back into my human form, as did Charlie and we entered the house.

"I already talked to your mom." He told me and I smiled appreciably. "And…" He trailed off and I raised an eyebrow. "There's something you should know, so you don't go off making a ruckus. There's a coven, or a family, whatever the fuck they call themselves, of vampires that lives in town. 7 in total. The kids go to Forks High - which, by the way, you'll be attending." I grimaced. School.

"Why would they be going to school?" I asked, my face twisted up in confusion.

"They're animal drinkers." He explained and I nodded. The only clan I knew that drank from animals was the Denali's.

"When do I start?" I asked, almost groaning. If there was anything I hated more than vampires, it was school. Okay, that was a lie. I really hate vampires. But now I have to go to school with them.

"Tomorrow." He said with a large grin and walked away laughing, leaving me appalled.

"Tomorrow?!" I complained, but he didn't say anything more. I ended up making dinner that night, and me and Charlie caught up, talking about how things had been going the past few years.

"So, how's your mom's new boyfriend been treating her?" He asked after complementing the food. I shrugged.

"He's good for her, I guess. We're not really close, so that's about all I can say. She seems to love him, though." He nodded, his eyes distant.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed, dad." I told him after a few minutes of silence.

"You do that, kid. Your stuffs in the boxes up there."

I laughed. "How'd you know I would even agree to come live with you? Seems like you've had everything planned out, old man." He scowled playfully and told me he'd see me in the morning.

As said, about 4 large boxes were spread out across the room. I took my time unloading them, putting everything up neatly. I only needed about 3 hours of sleep, so if I went to bed now, I'd probably have nothing to do in the morning.

~*~

My eyes flew open at the sound of a large BOOM. I jumped out of bed, running outside the door. I found Charlie picking himself off the ground, looking disheveled. I bit my lip, trying to hold back laughter.

"You okay, Charlie?" I asked, gasping as the laughter came tumbling out. He gave me a little glare before mumbling 'fine'. I swear, Charlie was almost as uncoordinated as me. I continued my chuckling as I walked into my room, looking through my closet. I decided on a black v-neck sweater and light skinny jeans. It was 40 degrees outside, so I decided to take my black coat. I brought my clothes to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I pulled my hair back into a pony tale and applied a little mascara and eyeliner. I grabbed my black Jansport and slipped on my converse, then trotted down the stairs, catching myself as I stumbled a little.

"That you, Bells?" Charlie called and I rounded the corner.

"Who else?" I joked, giving him a quick hug. "I'm going for a quick run before school starts." I told him and he nodded his approval. I spent about 20 minutes running through the miles of forest, letting my mind wander. I decided to change back about half a mile from the school, so it would appear as if I were walking and no suspicion would arise.

I entered the parking lot, receiving stares from about the whole school. I looked down a little, a slight blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

"Aye baby! You new?" I heard a guy call and then a laugh and whistle. I shot my gaze to look at the immature boy glaring. I flipped him the bird, receiving some more laughs and a gawk from the boy. I entered the small office building, walking up to the plump red-haired lady with a smile.

"Hello." I said, and she looked up, startled. "I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here?"

"Oh! Of course, of course." She took a minute searching for the papers before handing me my schedule and a map of the school, along with a paper for all my teachers to sign. "Have a nice day, Isabella." She called as I walked out the door. I sighed. Not likely.

Forks High was a small, dreary place. It looked more like a few office buildings smashed together than a school. I didn't even see a flag. I began my way towards my first class, English, ignoring the whispers from all of the students. I could hear them clearly - and most weren't exactly nice things.

"She looks totally fake," an obnoxious, girly voice said loudly. Meant for me to hear. I laughed quietly, smirking at the blonde girl.

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of her and her friend and entered the classroom. I was a few minutes early, and only a few people were in the class. I gave the slip to the teacher. I inhaled for the first time today, and my eyes widened a little as the sweet smell of vampire filled my nose. I snapped my head towards a small, petite girl, who's hair was spiked in all directions. She looked like a goth tinker bell. She was staring at me with wide eyes, looking slightly frightened. The teacher handed me the slip and I decided to mess with her a bit, and sat next to her.

"Don't worry, tinks. I'm not going to eat you." I laughed under my breath and she exhaled through her nose.

"Why can't I see you?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't look scared, just confused. I rose an eyebrow. "I can't see your future." She explained.

I pursed my lips, and shrugged. I didn't really want to keep talking, so I looked forwards, listening to the teacher.

"Isabella, is it?" So, I guess she wanted to keep talking.

"I prefer Bella." I said, a little annoyed. I saw her nod from the corner of my eye.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She introduced, sticking her small hand out for me to shake. I ignored it, not really wanting to make friends with the bloodsucker.

When the bell rung, I jolted out of my seat and out the door, hurrying to my next class.

When lunch came, I searched the room, not sure where to sit.

"Bella!" I heard a tinkling voice shout out and I closed my eyes in annoyance. Alice. I sighed, and figured, what the hell? I made my way to her table, sitting down. I looked down at the food they had in front of them as 'props'. I chuckled.

"Going to eat, Alice?" I asked innocently and she rolled her eyes. I looked at the 4 others that made there way to the table. A tall, lean man with blonde hair sat down next to her, pulling her in for a quick kiss. A burly, broad-shouldered man sat down in front of me, giving me a stare of caution. A model-like, bitchy-looking blonde sat gracefully next to him, glaring at me. And the last boy…I didn't know how else to explain him but 'Greek God'. He had untidy bronze hair, and I could faintly see the traces of a 6-pack through the tight muscle shirt.

"Guys! I'd like you to meet my new friend Bella." Alice announced, even though it was very unnecessary, seeming as they all had their eyes trained on me intensely.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snapped, my eyes flashing. I didn't want to be all goody goody friend like with these stupid leeches. Alice was _okay, _but she annoyed the hell out of me.

Alice continued on as if I hadn't said anything. "This is Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." She pointed and the large man and the blonde, who was still looking like she wanted to murder me. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper." She gave the guy next to her a loving smile. "And that's Edward." I stared at the bronze haired boy with slight interest - maybe a little _too _much interest.

I sighed and nodded towards them. "Bella Swan." I said, even though they probably already knew.

I felt the familiar pound at my head and I hissed, placing it in my hands.

"Stop trying to read my mind, you fucking leach." I snapped, rubbing my head. When people tried getting through my mental barrier, it always gave me killer headaches.

"What did you just call him?" The blonde bitch growled, her eyes turning a shade darker.

"A leach. Don't like that one? I got more." I said calmly, and she hissed but didn't say anything else.

"Why is she sitting with us, anyway?" She grumbled.

"I know you." Edward said abruptly, staring at me with his eyebrows furrowed. I rose an eyebrow.

"You…Were in the clearing yesterday-" I cut him off, my eyes widening a little.

"How did you know that? I would have smelt you." I snapped, and I avoided my eyes. I was in the clearing when I was dragging James' body to the fire.

"I ran as soon as I saw you." He said, annoyed that I had cut him off. "You killed that vampire." He accused. The rest of the table was watching this exchange with wide eyes.

"I had reason," I defended myself. I didn't know why I felt like I had to prove something to this man.

"And what reason was that? He could have had a mate, and you took him away from her."

"Because he had been hunting me!" I nearly shouted, outraged that this, this…ASSHOLE was accusing me. "And I killed his bitch of a mate. I'm sure they're doing a happy dance in hell right now." I pushed myself out of my seat and marched towards the door, running into the woods behind the school. I took a few calming breaths before walking back, just when the bell rang. I rushed to my next class, Biology. I walked into the room, an annoyed expression placed on my face.

"Mr. Banner?" I asked and he looked up from the paper work on his desk. He gave me a smile and took the paper from my hands, signing it.

"You'll be sitting next to Edward Cullen." I almost protested. But I just let out an 'ugh' and sat next to him angrily.

I ignored him completely. That lasted about 5 minutes.

"I think I owe you an apology." He didn't sound like he wanted to do it.

I snorted. "Ya think?"

"Well, I'm sorry." He mumbled, but I could see that he really just wanted to tell me off.

"Whatever." I dismissed it with the roll of my eyes.

"Me and my family are curious as to what you are." He said after a moments silence.

"Good for you. Any theories?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow. I was curious as to what he thought I was.

"Well, I know you're not a werewolf, because you don't smell like one." His nose wrinkled in distaste at the memory of it. "And you're not a vampire, because well…of obvious reasons. And those are the only mythical creatures I seem to know." I nodded. "I'd like it if you came over after school, so you could maybe explain it to us?" He seemed hopeful.

"I…Don't know." I said warily. "I guess." I sighed and he smiled a crooked smile that made my heart accelerate.

"Great. We'll take you to our home after school." He announced. We didn't talk much after that. Just sat in awkward silence with occasional glances. When the bell rang, we both got out of our seats quickly, knocking into each other on our rush to the door.

"Sorry." We said in unison and he gave me a smile before we parted ways.

~*~

"Bella!" Was this going to be an everyday thing? Because Alice shouting my name every time she sees me, will get very annoying. I made my way towards their car, which was a Volvo. Granny car, much?

"Alice. So nice to see you again." I let some sarcasm seek through my voice, and she gave me a little scowl before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I stiffened and patted her back awkwardly. She pulled back and gave me a large smile.

I was getting to close to them. I was becoming too attached. I couldn't let that happen - what if they turned on me? I could take them, probably. But would I be able to? I frowned, waiting for Edward.

He came out the school doors, looking like he came straight from a modeling agency. He gave me a smirk, in which I returned. I squeezed into the Volvo with the others, mashed between Alice and Emmett. Fun.

"So, Bella." Emmett boomed and I gave a little glare.

"Yes?" I answered, voicing my annoyance.

"You're pretty hot for a human." He grinned goofily and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

I didn't bother saying I wasn't a human. I dulled in comparison to others of my kind, who even outshined vampires. We pulled into a dirt path, surrounded by forest. Figures. Seclusion was a vampires best friend.

"Almost there." Alice sang, bouncing in her seat. Since she couldn't see my future, I was guessing she was more hyper than normal. Expecting the surprise to come.

We pulled up to an amazingly beautiful mansion. It was modern looking and…Just wow. I was awestruck for a few seconds before pulling myself together. Edward was already smirking at me. Time to keep up my nothing-phases-me composure.

"Nice." I completed in a bored tone, making Alice frown a bit. She got her smile back in no time, however, and pulled me into the house, the others following silently.

"Esme! Carlisle!" She hollered, very unnecessarily. I winced, taking my hand away from her death grip. They came gracefully down the stairs, beautiful as all vampires are.

"Hello, Alice. How was school, dear?" The woman, Esme, asked in a soft tone, hugging her lovingly. I avoided my eyes from the affection.

"Great! This is my new friend, Bella." She was bouncing happily and I smiled politely towards the parent figures. The father-figure, Carlisle, was staring at me curiously.

"Well, I guess I might as well get down to the important shit." I exclaimed, making a bee line for their comfy looking sofas. I sat down, adjusting myself. "Questions? Concerns?" I asked, staring at them with a small grin.

"What are you?" Edward asked bluntly. I laughed.

"Very blunt, aren't you, Cullen?" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I guess I'll just have to show you." They stared at me expectantly and I led them all to there humongous back yard. I'd love living here - the forest was not only 5 feet away. I cleared my throat for exasperation and morphed into my tiger form, staring at them with my golden eyes. They gawked at me, mouths a gape. I let out a throaty laugh.

"_Surprised?" _I asked, looking at Edward. His eyes got a shade darker at the sound of my voice.

"What the fu- you can talk?" Rosalie asked, her perfect face twisted together in confusion. I smiled and morphed back.

"Yes, but I don't like to." I answered, running a hand over my clothes to straighten them.

"Why?" Jasper inquired, looking at me with interest.

"It just sounds weird." I shrugged, falling to the ground in a crisscross position. They all sat down awkwardly.

"What exactly are you?" Carlisle's dumb question had me holding back a snicker.

"A tiger." I stated the obvious. "Just like the wolves down in La Push, but I don't have to be pissed to change. I just do it on my own will. My dad's a tiger, but my mom's not." I explained and he nodded, the interest alight in his eyes.

"Are there others?" He asked, almost excitedly.

"Well…There used to be many of us." I cringed slightly. "But the vampires decided that it'd be fun to kill us off. Saying were a _threat _to their kind." I laughed humorlessly, shaking my head. "They're the threat. Only few remain, and it's because of them. They think it's _fun _to kill innocents. A game." I spat, looking away in disgust.

"Why didn't we know about you?" Edward piped up.

"Not all vampires know, thank God." I grumbled.

"Do you imprint?" Carlisle asked.

"We mate." I nodded, my eyes shooting to Edward but removing them just as quickly. And I may have found mine.


End file.
